Council of Colors
History The council of colors was formed centuries ago when the metallic and chromatic dragons of the land formed a tentative truce in order to join forces and defeat an evil that would destroy the world. Once this evil entity was defeated the council remained and for a time there was peace between chromatic and metallic dragons. They ruled the continent of kungarket together. However, as the years passed the chromatic dragons grew irritable and weary of the metallic dragons seeming to always have the final word on rulings involving the continent. The chromatic dragons worked in secrecy to bring their dragon god Rassara into the material plane. With Rassara's presence they would be able to exterminate the metallic dragons and rule Kungarket without their interference. The metallic dragons had spies and knew of the plot to bring Rassara into this world, but by the time they acted to prevent the chromatic dragons' plot it was too late. Rassara emerged into the material plane and made short work of the metallic dragons and their armies. Inasha, the platinum dragon goddess, wept as she watched her metallic children fall one by one. A small group of powerful clerics, wizards, and the few remaining metallic dragons went into hiding. For a year Rassara walked the material plane and beat Kungarket into submission, forcing the continent under her chromatic children's rule and eradicating any metallic dragons, metallic dragonborn, or any of their sympathizers. Inasha came to the last remaining metallic dragons in a dream and the small band of clerics, wizards, and metallic dragons remaining hatched a plan. Little is known of the circumstances of how these plans were put into motion, but it is believed Inasha, the platinum goddess, sacrificed her life to give her few remaining followers the power needed to seal Rassara away in a prison far away from the material plane. What is known is that Rassara was indeed sealed away and those few who pray to Inasha say their prayers go unheeded. In the aftermath 5 seals were left. They were hidden and scattered throughout Kungarket. If all five seals are ever broken, it is said Rassara will be free to roam the material plane once again. Today the council of colors remains, though it is comprised only of chromatic dragons. The chromatic dragons have been searching for the seals for over a hundred years in hopes of bringing their goddess back into this world. See Dragons for a list of chromatic dragons on the council. Rank Immortal The highest ranking and eldest dragons on the council. Supreme Counciler Very old, very feared high dragons. Counciler Lesser dragons. They don't have much say in the council, but they are numerous and enforce the laws set by the council. Icon An exemplar of loyalty to the council. A humanoid that goes above and beyond to prove their worth to the council. Favored A humanoid that has pledged loyalty to the ouncil and has been given a position of minor power as a reward. Superior Humanoids that have pledged loyalty but have yet to fully earn the trust of the council. They are usually in positions of authority, but rarely positions of true power.